


Red With A Wild Desire

by Nununununu



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien Planet, Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: “Finn?” Poe emerges mildly startled but mostly amused, squinting up at Finn in the sunlight pouring down on them, torn wires in one hand and a couple of very dead looking gauges in the other. He goes to say something, discards it and peers more closely at Finn instead, “You’re wet.” He blinks, “And shirtless.”Both of these observations are correct.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 11
Kudos: 128
Collections: Writing Rainbow Red





	Red With A Wild Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/gifts).



> Thanks for the great prompts! I chose, to more or less of a degree:
> 
> • Anal Play In All Possible Forms  
> • Blow Jobs the Messier and More Enthusiastic the Better  
> • Finn Starwars Is Really into Dick  
> • Holding Hands  
> • Rimming So Much Rimming Eat That Ass UP  
> • sucking that dick up like a milkshake  
> • Tracing Scars During Sex  
> • Marathon Sex (a bit of)  
> • Playful Loving Sex  
>   
> Plus a non-hostile version of 'Stranded on a Hostile Planet' and a touch of 'Fantastically Strange Locales'.
> 
> Title from 'I Love You' by Ella Wheeler Wilcox.

If they had to get stranded on an unnamed planet after their ship nearly exploded and span wildly off course during a truly terrifying hyperspace experience wherein the remains of the freshly bombarded cargo craft they had been supposed to be flying incognito had tried to travel at lightspeed in three different directions at once, saved only due to some hair-raising tactics born of desperation and thanks to its pilot’s quick thinking –

Well, Finn can’t think of a better place to have crash-landed.

It’s a tiny planet, barely twice the size of the ghost-like moon that hangs so huge overhead, the great orb of it appearing to barely skim the surface of a canopy of leaves so brilliantly red they look on fire. The weak gravity adds to the spring already in Finn’s step as he treks across the dusky orange moss-soft forest floor, small pools of sapphire water welling up in each footprint. The climate is just the right side of hot and humid, dark shapes of little bird-like creatures whiz by on needle-fine feathered wings, and there’s the sound of singing coming from across the clearing Finn is heading towards.

Trust Poe to have found the only open area in this seemingly endless forest and, despite the mad whirlwind of their descent, set them down in it.

He’s halfway under the wreckage of the cargo ship now, nothing more than a pair of legs and battered boots sticking out from under it, and the singing stops when Finn tucks a foot under Poe’s ankle and hooks him out like that.

“Finn?” Poe emerges mildly startled but mostly amused, squinting up at Finn in the sunlight pouring down on them, torn wires in one hand and a couple of very dead looking gauges in the other. He goes to say something, discards it and peers more closely at Finn instead, “You’re wet.” He blinks, “And shirtless.”

Both of these observations are correct.

“Found a waterfall back that way,” Grinning, Finn jerks a thumb over his shoulder, “Cold water – cold, _cold_ water – but blue as anything I’ve ever seen. Tastes good too.”

“Tastes –” Poe’s still blinking, darting a look at the droplets of water tracking down Finn’s neck to disperse in little rivulets down his chest, eyes dropping further for half a second somewhere towards the region of Finn’s midriff before jerking back up again. Setting his assorted handfuls aside, he seems to shake himself, “Wait, you _drank_ it? Without testing it first?”

“Sure,” Holding a hand out of his own, Finn happily confirms, “Tastes better than anything the First Order ever gave us for sure. Better than the recycled stuff we get with the Resistance, too, and hasn't harmed me yet.”

Even as Poe accepts the offered hand and lets Finn hoist him up, he’s still squinting at Finn a bit.

“I’ve drunk some _awful_ stuff in my time,” Finn pretends to huff in mock-offence at his friend’s doubtful eyeballing, although his lingering grin more or less spoils the effect. Poe’s hand in his is firm and warm, callused palm dry in contrast with Finn’s damp fingers. Finn pulls a face at the recollection, “Let me tell you, there was this time back during training when –”

Poe’s soon chuckling as Finn tells his horror story, before chipping in with one of his own. Tearing his gaze away from where it’s once again descended to Finn’s chest, he sends an almost guilty look over at the ship.

“A message came through from base while you were –” Poe’s eyes slide back towards Finn again as he doesn’t quite bite his lower lip, “Heh. Discovering that waterfall. It’s going to be at least three days before they can get someone out to pick us up. I should keep trying to repair –”

He’s never been that good at pretending to be reluctant, and they both know the wreckage of the craft isn’t going to go anywhere however he wrangles it. As such Finn feels no compunction when it comes to giving the hand he’s still holding a tug, sending Poe stumbling in towards him a step, the other man looking a little poleaxed by the proximity.

“I’m calling break time,” Finn informs him, a notion that hadn’t existed back with the First Order but one he’s cheerfully adopted whenever they have the opportunity, “Come and see the waterfall!”

“Haven’t you just been having a break?” Poe points out, but he’s hardly objecting, following obediently after Finn, who laces their fingers together to head off any thoughts of escape just in case.

“Nope,” Finn leads him to the place where the forest gives way to ochre cliff and the waterfall plunges down through red leaves. The trees make way for the most of the water, only to close in again as if trying to brush up against it, stretching their branches out over the pool in a lattice that forms a semi-enclosed bower. It’s one of the smallest and gentlest waterfalls Finn’s seen in his limited experience, but definitely the prettiest, rainbows shimmering in the sunlight wherever there’s space, the air filled with glittering motes.

“Wow,” Poe seems genuinely amazed about something other than a ship for the first time that Finn’s known him, and then he’s laughing, struggling to shuck his civilian clothes off over his head, his hair mussed the most Finn’s ever seen it when it pops free from the collar, Poe tossing the garments off to side before promptly kicking off his trousers. He flashes Finn a look, dark eyes sparkling, “Well?”

Finn’s quite content to lean against a tree trunk and watch the show. He gestures, “Be my guest.”

“Don’t mind if I do,” Poe takes the few steps over to the pool at a dash, splashing into the pool with a whoop, only to shoot back out with a holler.

“ _Ah ha ha_ –” Finn can’t help it, near doubling over with laughter so hard tears leap into his eyes.

“Cold – cold – kriff, that’s _cold_ –” Poe’s stumbling back out onto the soft moss, bare toes sinking into the sapphire water that seems to saturate the planet’s soil, complimented perfectly by the dazzling azure waterfall.

“I'm sure I remember warning you,” Finn wheezes, near losing his breath completely when a shivering Poe abruptly crowds right in against him, “It’s not my fault if you didn’t listen.”

“You realise you’re now obliged to _warm me_ ,” Poe appears intent on seeking out every bit of Finn’s body heat, all but pressing him up against the tree. He catches himself just enough to get out, “You know, if you want to.”

“Oh, I know I want to,” Finn agrees wholeheartedly, and kisses him.

They haven’t done this before.

There’s been a time or two – or ten – that Finn’s thought Poe’s been thinking about it, that he might actually do something about it, and Finn’s certainly thought about it himself at least a hundred times. That tongue that’s so often wetting Poe’s lips is enthusiastically licking into Finn’s mouth before Finn can get more than half of a breath in, a grunt of appreciation spilling between the press and part of their lips, and all Finn knows for a moment is the hot wet slick sound and feel of it. Kissing Poe is even better than he imagined it would be – and he imagined it would be kriffing _fantastic_ – especially when he angles his still clothed knee between Poe’s wet thighs and angles it up a bit.

“ _Finn!_ ” Poe makes the single most delightfully stunned noise against Finn’s mouth.

“Here,” Finn’s already catching hold of his damp shoulders, working to turn him around and reverse their positions. Wriggling his trousers off and chucking them to one side, he sinks to his knees in the moss as soon as he’s got Poe propped against the tree. “I want to – let me?”

“Course,” Poe’s looking a bit stunned when Finn looks up at him, a bit swept away, his knees falling open when Finn runs a hand up his thigh to close his hand over Poe’s hip, guiding Poe into canting his pelvis forwards as Finn leans in to meet him.

“ _Fuck_ –” Poe’s not quite fully hard when Finn’s mouth makes contact, although he’s certainly on his way there, and Finn relishes the stretch as he feels the other man’s cock fill out on his tongue as he draws him in. He’s greedy for Poe, so greedy his mouth’s wet with it, rubbing his tongue down the underside of that fast firming shaft, sweeping over the sensitive frenulum, glorying in it when he hears Poe curse and hiss.

“Finn – Finn –” Poe’s hands find Finn’s shoulders as if they need something to cling to, and Finn brings his free hand up to fondle the other man’s balls, running the pads of his fingers up behind them until Poe gets the hint and widens his thighs further so Finn can stroke his perineum.

“Oh _Force_ –” Poe’s legs are shaking as Finn hums around his cockhead, smoothing his other hand down from Poe’s hip to his knee, encouraging him into transferring a hand up into Finn’s hair and hooking that leg over his shoulder. Poe wobbles, curses under his breath, laughs and then moans when Finn pulls back to lap at his crown, sweeping his tongue over the weeping slit before sucking at the swollen head with increasing fervour until Poe forgets himself enough to start properly gripping Finn’s hair, groaning throatily, his head thrown back against the trunk.

“Mm,” Finn pulls off to lick his lips, working his jaw, giving Poe’s cock a messy smacker of a teasing kiss when Poe squints an eye open to give him an enquiring look. “All right?” Finn draws his fingers away from Poe’s perineum, gliding them further back until they brush over the man’s hole.

“ _Kriff_ – _!_ ” Poe’s hips shoot forwards so fast he nearly loses his footing – and just as nearly hits Finn on the nose with his cock, “Kriff – y-yeah. Fucking all right.” He’s panting, sweating a bit, neck and chest flushed, no sign of a chill leftover from his brief foray into the water.

Desperation is a very good look on him.

“ _Great_ ,” Finn circles that little pucker happily with his first two fingers, then applies himself to licking up the drops of precome streaking over the rounded tip of Poe’s glans and rolling down the length of his shaft.

“Ah – ah – fuck – kriffing hell – _Finn_ –” Poe’s in danger of falling over for real by the time Finn’s eased a finger inside him and sucked him merrily back down, dick jerking against Finn’s tongue each time Finn nudges up against his prostate. With only the other man’s precome and his own spit as lube, he doesn’t try for too much more at this angle, but it’s not needed anyway, because when Finn hums thoughtfully around Poe’s cock and then swallows, Poe grunts like he’s been punched in the stomach and spills hot jets of come again and again into Finn’s mouth.

“ _Fuck_ –” Finn has to pull back before the end of it, those balls have so much to deliver, and the last few splurts catch him on the neck and chest. Poe manages to winch his eyes open enough to catch sight of this and makes the most interesting noise, his cock throbbing with a last spasm. He has no hope of supporting himself after the orgasm and Finn catches him, letting Poe’s weight tumble them both down onto the soft damp moss, rolling the other man over onto his back and climbing on top. “More?”

He’s hard against Poe’s hip, harder than he can ever remember, his cock and balls hot and heavy and his stomach tight with want, but he’s not going to presume.

“ _Hell yeah_ I want more _._ Finn, come on – come here –” Poe’s still recovering, but shows no sign of wanting to slow down. He slings an arm up around Finn’s neck and then they’re kissing again, the fingers of one of Poe’s hand weaving through Finn’s. Finn holds on gratefully, happily, rutting up against Poe’s stomach until he has to stop or slip over the edge, and he’s not ready for that yet.

“Ahh you’re going to kill me,” Poe groans, not sounding at all sorry about it when Finn pulls back and props him open beneath him, angling the other man’s knees up towards his chest. Spreading Poe’s ass cheeks with his thumbs so he can get at him, ducking his head to burrow his mouth in against Poe’s twitching hole. Poe’s got a scar on the inside of his thigh and Finn traces that with his fingers while he nips and circles and licks, feeling Poe’s muscles twitch and jump as he gradually works his tongue in.

“Hah!” Poe’s stomach tenses, his cock jolting, stiff and spitting precome all over again when Finn tucks his finger back in alongside his tongue and rubs the pad of his finger against his prostate. He’s never seen Poe’s face look so red, so creased with pleasure he almost looks pained, “ _How – how are you so good at this?_ ”

“Let's see if we can make it even better,” Working in a second finger, Finn buries his grin against Poe’s ass. Kissing and sucking and slathering his tongue around the rim of the other man's hole, Finn massages his prostate with both fingers until Poe’s shouting, gouging up great handfuls of moss and earth around them as he comes hard a second time, his dick untouched.

He’s limp and shivering with overstimulation when Finn crawls up over him to straddle his shoulders. Still he makes a gleeful noise when Finn tucks a hand under his head to support him. Poe strains his neck to get his mouth on Finn’s desperate cock, eager breaths puffing over the sensitive head as he messily sucks and licks, saliva spilling down one side of his chin, his lips soon smeared with it and the precome that bubbles out of Finn’s slit.

“Oh kriff – oh fuck – oh _Poe_ –” Finn’s too gone to be able to hold back much, the sound of the noises Poe keeps making winding him up as much as the vibration of them against his cock, and he’s hard put not to thrust as much as he wants to, clinging onto the tattered remains of his self-control as he rocks against that talented tongue.

He’s coming before he can stop himself, struggling not to hold Poe’s head in place, a high pitched grunt knocked out of him when Poe pushes up on his elbows as best he can to take Finn in even deeper still as he shoots his load into Poe’s willing mouth.

“ _Hah – hah –_ ” Finn’s the one to collapse this time, sinking boneless with euphoria and relief on top of Poe when he’s done, “Poe – fuck –”

“Give me ten minutes and then we can see about that,” Poe groans beneath him, sounding entirely self-satisfied, if also like it might take somewhat longer than that.

“Ooh,” Propping himself on Poe, Finn half sits up, a fair amount of his energy restored at the thought, “You fucking me or me fucking you?”

“ _H-heavy_ ,” Poe wheezes, although he’s grinning, and winds both arms around him as soon as Finn’s adjusted his weight so he’s not leaning quite so much on Poe's chest. Poe's smirk is unmistakable, as is the glint in his eye as he suggests, “Both?”

“Both,” Finn nods firmly, and eyes the waterfall. Much as he’s loathe to move, a drink and a dip to freshen up before the next round does appeal.

“ _Too cold_ ,” Noticing this, Poe objects.

Once again he fails at truly sounding reluctant.

“I’ll warm you up after,” Finn promises, grinning, and sets out to convince him it’ll be worth it. And –

After Poe’s been coaxed first onto his feet and then back into the pool for somewhat longer the second time around, and they’ve indulged in an epic splash war that involves much wrestling and kissing and laughter –

Finn does.


End file.
